Episode 8936 (4th July 2016)
Plot Kylie is dreading the family therapy session because of what Sarah might say but David encourages her to look at it as the last hurdle to get through before she can come home and they can put Callum behind them. Bethany looks for a summer job. Ken gets Todd to visit Tracy as Amy won't. Jason calls Eileen and tells her he's flying to Thailand. Phelan is interested to hear that Andy and Steph pay less than the economic rent for the builder's yard flat as Jason has never raised it. Tracy is discharged from hospital. Dev and Erica are about to leave for their a spa day at the Morgrave Hall Hotel when Erica gets a call from the hospital about her mum. She has to drop out of the spa day and suggests Mary go instead, offering to book a separate room for her. Mary is immediately excited so Dev is forced to go along with it. The Platts attend Sarah's therapy session. Sarah admits to the psychiatrist, Dr. Parker, that she doesn't want to go home as she feels safer in hospital. He suggests that her psychosis was brought on by a traumatic event that happened before Harry was born. Phelan convinces Eileen that Andy and Steph should be charged the going rate. A guilty Kylie encourages Sarah to say whatever it takes to make herself better. Sophie decides to contact the army to learn the truth about Caz's injury but Freddie dissuades her, pointing out that someone like Caz will show her true colours eventually. Tracy arrives home and suggests she and Amy spend some time together but Amy isn't happy to see her and walks out. Gary tells Anna that Izzy is being transferred to a prison in Hull. Lauren tries to befriend Bethany, telling her that she didn't want to bully her but was forced to by her friends. Eileen gives Andy and Steph two months notice of their new rent. As they're reacting with horror, Michael walks into the Rovers. Informed of the situation, he assumes that Phelan is behind the raised rent and warns him that he won't let him take advantage of Andy and Steph. Kylie and David worry when Sarah talks about the night of Callum's murder, and how she lured Callum to the house. Gail is shocked to hear that Callum attacked Sarah. Kylie thinks she's going to confess to everything and waits in terror, powerless to stop her. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis Guest cast *Dr Eamonn Parker - Drew Cain *Lauren - Shannon Flynn Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office *Weatherfield General - Psychiatric ward meeting room and Tracy's room Notes *First appearance of Michael Rodwell since 25th March 2016. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah opens up to a psychiatrist about her ordeal with Callum; and under pressure from Phelan, Eileen hands Andy and Steph a notice of rent increase on their flat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,570,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes